


I told you not to jump on the bed!

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: ER visits, M/M, poor Joe Toye has the patience of a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: Two words: bedroom boxing.





	

Sitting in the waiting room of the local emergency room with his drunk of a boyfriend and Frank Perconte as they waited to see a doctor about George’s likely broken ankle, Joe was quickly losing any semblance of patience that he possessed.

 

“None of this would have happened if you wouldn’t have shoved me!” George insisted, whacking Perconte on the shoulder.

 

“It was bedroom _boxing_ , I think that implies there’ll be some shoving!” argued the shorter man.

 

“Boxing isn’t shoving, it’s hitting! Therefore, it’s your fau-”

 

“I told you not to jump on the bed!” Joe yelled, earning a host of looks from the other waiting patients. Lowering his voice, he fixed a glare at the two sheepish men he was currently tasked with watching. “Now, you’re both going to sit there and shut the fuck up until the doctor comes out, and you’re going to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Sharing a glance, Frank and George snickered. “Ok, MOM!” they chorused in unison, erupting in a round of giggles.

 

Slinking down into his seat, Joe scrunched his eyes closed. His boyfriend was an idiot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
